Kim's Dilemma
by Concetta
Summary: Kim has a crush . . and it's not on Josh Meinke! Can we say R-O-N! :
1. Kim's Jealous?

Kim's Jealous!  
  
  
It was just a normal day at Middleton High for Kim as she strode down the halls. Well, the only thing abnormal about it was that she hadn't got a beep from Wade. She was dying for another mission. Kim twisted the combination lock on her locker. The big computer screen greeted her. She was hoping to find Wade on their, but he wasn't! Suddenly from a few feet away, she heard the giggle of a flirtatious girl. Nothing unusual, but she turned her head to see who it was, anyway. Kim gasped. There she was, Tara and she was flirting with . . . Ron! Kim's cheeks burned with a jelousy. Jealous! How could I be jealous? She thought to herself. This is Ron! Yet . . at that moment, after all the time she had known him, she knew her feelings for Ron and become something deeper and she was fully taken aback. Slowly Kim backed away from the scene, then turned and ran for the bathroom. 


	2. Poor Kimmie

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN KIM POSSIBLE, JUST LOVE THE SHOW!   
And forgive me if the story is slow or lame, I just came back from a slumber party and I'm half asleep.  
  
  
Poor Kimmie!  
  
  
Kim turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face.   
"Come on, Kim! You don't like Ron! You can't like Ron, because Ron is . . Ron!"  
Suddenly her Kimmunicator beeped. Pulling it out of her cargo pants pocket, she said: "What up, Wade?"  
"Hey, Kim!" The ten year old answered, then went straight to point of his call. "There are reports of some disturbances coming from the North Pole. There are photos of the makings of a giant laser there!"  
"No idea who's doing it?"  
"Not yet, but I'm working on it."  
"Okay, thanks, Wade!"   
Kim rushed out of the bathroom and ran to her locker. As she did, her eye caught Tara still talking to Ron. Kim scowled as she began to stuff her things into her backpack. When she finished she slammed the locker door shut and stalked over to Ron.   
"Come on, Ron!" She said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.   
"What's up, KP?"  
"We've got a mission. There's something going on up at the North Pole."  
Ron gasped. "Someone's trying to take over Santa's enterprise! I bet it's one of Santa's helpers gone bad!" Kim rolled her eyes. She always found Ron's odd way of reasoning annoying, but then, that's what made him so unique.   
Suddenly Tara walked past and gave a flirtatious wave to Ron. Ron made googly eyes back at her. Kim growled in frustration.   
"What are you so tweaked about?" Ron asked Kim, noticing her scowl.  
"I am not tweaked!"  
"Oh, yes you are tweaked!"  
"I AM NOT TWEAKED!!"  
"Fine," said Ron putting a hand on her shoulder, "you are not tweaked." Ron's touch sent a delightful chill up her spine. Kim forced down the urge to wrap her arms around Ron's neck and instead gently removed his hand.   
"Are you sure you're allright?" He asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine!"  
"Okay, it's just that you are sort of acting like you did when I got that new hair-cut."  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
Ron glanced at his pet naked mole rat, Rufus, that poked his head out of Ron's pocket.   
"Must be a girl thing, Rufus." Rufus nodded in agreement. 


	3. What's the Sitch?

What's the Sitch?  
  
"Thanks again, Yano, for the ride," Kim said to the man driving the SUV.  
"Oh, no problem, Kim. After the way you saved my village, it's the least I can do."  
"Oh, it was no big."  
Then the car lapsed into a comfortable silence again. Kim looked over at Ron. He was looking out the window with a silly grin on his face.  
"He's thinking about Tara, no doubt," Kim thought to herself. She then let out a small sigh and looked down at her hands. It was hopeless. Ron was lost to her. Tara with her big blue eyes and her platinum blond hair. "And look at me," she thought. Auburn hair and green eyes. She was no Marilyn Monroe. Tara was.  
"Kim?"   
"What?!" Kim was startled out of her dismal thoughts by Ron.  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Of course, Ron, I'm fine."  
Ron's brown eyes were full of concern, but were then diverted by Rufus taking a small package out of Ron's snow suit. Ron's eyes lit up.  
"Bueno Nacho nachos for the road! Good thinking Rufus!" Ron and Rufus hi-fived each other and began to eat.  
"R-o-o-n-n!"  
"What, KP?"  
"We're on a mission and you're eating nachos."  
" . . . Yeah . ." was his reply, not seeing her point.  
"Never mind."  
"Okay," Ron said and the eating commenced.  
Suddenly the van was hit by something and went careening backwards. Kim looked out the window. The van had been taken by a mass of water like a flood, and it was going with the flow. Then, the Kimmunicator beeped.   
"What's the sitch?" Kim said hurriedly.  
"I found the problem. Shego and Drakken are building a giant laser to melt the polar ice caps!"  
"I think they've already begun!" cried Kim. 


	4. Out of Gas

I have just one question: What's with all the slashes in some of the other stories? Kim and Shego? EW! Preferably I like reading about boy and girl relationships and I'm a girl who CAN NOT pass a cute guy and not look at him for at least an hour! But, hey, you have every right to write what you want. Free country. That's what makes America so great. You have every right. That's all I gotta say.  
RON & KIM FOREVERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!  
Okay, NOW that's all I got to say.  
Thanks for reading my lecture, my friends can tell you that I do this all the time. :)  
  
  
Out of Gas  
  
  
As Yano tried to gain control of the car Kim and Ron prepared to jump from the van. Finally Yano was able to get the van off the rush of water. Once the car finally stopped they paused to gather their bearings. With heavy breath they all looked at each other, then they began to laugh shakily with relief. Kim had turned to Ron and noticed that he looked at little pale.  
"Ron, what's the matter?"  
"Nothing, I just feel a little sea-sick."  
Kim laughed as she saw Rufus looking a little dizzy.  
"Come on, you two."  
  
  
"Shego! Is the laser test done yet?" Shego was reading a fashion magazine and trying to ignore him.  
"SHEGO!"  
"Yes?" Shego answered with a roll of the eyes to Dr. Drakken's call. "What, O' mighty evil one, is it that you ask of your minion?" Shego said, the sarcasm in her voice dripping like maple syrup. Dr. Drakken stared at her for a while then said: "You really annoy me sometimes . ."  
  
Ron and Kim raced over the hills of snow on a snow mobile, with Ron driving. When it came to sports Ron was at a loss, when it came to being organized Ron was far from it, and when it came to fashion Ron was . . well, lets just say that if there were such thing as fashion police, Ron would be on their most wanted list. But, Kim had to admit, when Ron got on anything that had two wheels or handled in anyway like a bike, he was the top! Plus Kim wanted him to drive because it gave her an excuse to encircle her arms around his waist.  
In this situation, Kim had to forcefully pull her mind out of fantasy land and put it back on the mission. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.  
"Can you give us a map of our location?"  
"Sure."  
Suddenly a map-like-grid appeared on the screen showing how far they were from Shego and Drakken's hideout.  
"How far?" Ron asked Kim, over his shoulder.  
"About twelve miles!" Kim sighed.  
"Ooh! Harsh!"  
"Hm-hm! Harsh!" agreed Rufus, who was snuggly and warm in Ron's snow suit and was also wearing a pair of little ear muffs that Kim made for him.  
The cold wind stung Kim's cheeks. She, without thinking, . . well, she might have thought a bit about it . . she turned her head sideways and laid the cold cheek on Ron back. She felt Ron's body give a slight jolt at her touch.  
"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you if it was all right to lay my head on your back . . my face is kind of cold."  
"Of course it's all right! You're my friend, Kim. The last thing I want is your face cold." Kim's face instantly warmed up at this. Ron continued: "I was just a little startled by the cold, that's all." But for some reason Kim did not believe him.   
They had been cruising for quite some time when Kim asked:  
"Ron, how are we on gas?"  
"We might make it . ."  
"Oh, good!" Kim breathed a sigh of relief.  
Suddenly, the snow mobile slowed down and coughed out the last of it's energy then came to a standstill.  
" . . then again . . we might not . ." 


	5. In the Cage

Note: Thankyou SO much StormyWolfBowler! I'm so glad somebody agrees with me. I thought I was going to be bombarded by hate mail! (That's why I don't usually leave my E-mail). :)  
  
Captured!  
  
Ron and Kim had been walking for a long time and the two felt the effects on their feet. They had been groaning every step of the way, and Rufus had been smugly looking at them from inside Ron's jacket pocket.   
"We should make Rufus get out and walk," Kim grumbled.   
"No way, Kim! Rufus, in all his nakedness, would freeze to death! He only has ear muffs, Kim."  
"Yeah, okay."  
Suddenly the Kimmunicator beeped, showing that the snow cave in front of them was the lair.  
"That is so cliche," Kim proclaimed, while rolling her eyes. Ron grabbed her hand.  
"Yeah, don't we all know it- now let's go!" Kim thought it was so cute when Ron tried to take charge. But she agreed with him, it was time to act fast. They ran into the cave to find that they had a ways to go before finding Drakken and Shego, for it was as black as pitch in the cave. (pitch is another word for tar, so it makes sense)!  
Kim turned on the Kimmunicator.   
"Wade, do we have flashlight?"  
"Sure do, it's in your pack."  
Kim reached in and pulled out a tiny flashlight.   
"Cute!"   
  
As Kim and Ron reached the evil lair, they could hear the voices of Shego and Drakken rising and falling, they were obviously arguing about something, so what else was new?  
"Follow me," Kim directed to Ron.  
"It's always 'follow you,'" Ron grumbled. Kim frowned at his sudden attitude.  
"What's the matter with you?"  
"Me?! What about you? You've been depressed the whole day and you won't tell me why!"  
"Maybe it's because I don't want to tell you!"  
"And why not, Kim? Come on, it's me, Ron!"  
" . . I know."  
Suddenly someone grabbed them by their wrists. They were so busy arguing that they didn't notice one of Drakken's henchmen had come towards them. Ron pulled to get free and Kim tried, in vain, to dig her heels into the ground. The two were dragged into a cage, which had been planned for them and were shoved in!   
Kim ran to the bars and laid her hands on them. When she touched them it felt like she lost control of her body for a second, and fire was shooting through her vains. Then, as suddenly as this wave of pain came, it left, which physically shoved her to the ground. Ron rushed to her.   
"Kim, Kim! Are you all right?"  
"Wha-what happened?"  
"The bars are electrified."  
Kim finally regained all her senses and realized that she was lying down and her head was resting in Ron's lap.   
"Ron, I-"  
"Shh," Ron silenced her. "Just sit and rest for a moment." Kim did as she was told and relaxed. Kim was about to say something to Ron when Drakken strode up to the cage.   
"Just as I was beginning to feel better," Kim thought.   
"Shocking, eh, Kim possible?"  
"Is your plan as bad as your jokes?" Kim asked getting to her feet.   
"No. And besides, my jokes are fine! Right, Shego?" He asked turning a pouting face to his assistant.   
"In your little world," she said with a laugh.  
"Ignore her," Drakken said, turning back to Kim and Ron. "Anyway, you've got to hear this brilliant plan-"  
"It's only brilliant because I thought it up," Shego interrupted.  
"Go away, Shego!" Drakken yelled. Surprisingly, Shego stepped back and returned to her work. "Anyway," Drakken continued. "SHEGO'S plan was-"  
Shego looked up from the laser's controls. "You're giving me credit?" She asked, surprised.  
"Yes, Shego, I'm giving you credit."  
Shego gave Drakken a genuine smile. "Thanks."  
"Your welcome, Shego."  
"Hey, Dr. D," Ron whispered with a wink, "smooth move!"   
"Do you really think so?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well, thanks I- NOW CUT THAT OUT!"  
"Okay, okay."  
"Well, Shego's plan was that I destroy you first, then reduce the polar ice caps to ice cold tsunamis."  
"But," Ron put in, "don't you want to put us through the agony of watching you carry out your plan successfully."  
"Yes, but, Shego brought up the very good point that each time I do that, it gives you time to escape, while I'm distracted."  
"Exactly!" Shego chimed in. Kim's heart was plunged in fear, what to do now? Her mind went blank.   
"But, because I am a merciful man, I will give you two time to say your prayers and bid good-bye to each other." after Drakken said this he walked away.  
"Oh, gee, thanks," Kim said sarcastically. 


	6. A Hopeless Romantic

A Hopeless Romantic  
  
  
Kim plopped back down onto the floor.   
"Any ideas, Ron?"  
"No, KP," Ron said with a sigh.   
"Do you think Rufus could squeeze through those bars?"  
"He could, easily, only problem is, with his size, he will get seriously electrocuted.  
Kim sat for a moment, then, figuring she wasn't going to make it through this mission alive, she acted on impulse and laid her head in Ron's lap. Ron seemed a bit worried.  
"Kim, are you all right? The effects of that shock should've worn off by now."  
"I'm okay, Ron. But, since these are, most probably, our last moments together, I'm going to tell you what's been bothering me all day."  
"Okay, shoot."  
Kim sat up and looked into Ron's deep brown eyes.  
"Well . . I . . RonyoumeanalottomeandIrealisedthismorninghowmuchI-."  
"Kim, Kim! Slowdown, I can't understand a word you are saying!" Ron cried.Kim stopped and tried again, this time with more control.  
" . . I love you."  
Ron stared at her for a moment.  
"Kim . ."  
"- I know, you couldn't possibly like me back, because you've got a thing for Tara but-"  
"-Kim."  
"-And I know I'm bossy and-"  
"-Kim!"  
"What?"  
"I love you, too."  
"But . . Tara!"  
"Oh, Tara. Well, she's really nice and all, and pretty, but I've been doing some thinking . ."  
Kim leaned closer to Ron, hanging on his every word. Ron continued. "Tara isn't the girl for me, and soon I realized that when you got shocked and I was cradling your head in my lap. I know we're friends but, I found that I wanted to be more than a friend to you, Kim. . . Kim?"  
Kim stared at him, not knowing what to say. She had been so sure that he would never love her back, and here he was doing just that!   
"Kim?"  
Kim pulled herself out of her thoughts.  
"Yes?"  
" . . May I kiss you?"  
"Of course, Ron, you didn't have to ask."  
"Well, I just wanted to make sure that-"  
"Just kiss me, Ron," Kim said with a loving grin.  
"You are so bossy," Ron whispered, with a smile as he leaned forward. Then, cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
A few feet away, Shego was studying the two lovers with a wistful sigh. She hadn't had time for a boyfriend ever since she joined up with Drakken. She-  
"Shego!" The voice of Drakken interrupted her thoughts. "What's the hold up? We should've eliminated those two meddling kids five minutes ago!"  
"Shhh!" Shego hissed.  
"Wh-" Drakken began but Shego clapped a gloved hand over his mouth.  
"Look," she directed. Drakken looked, and a soft spot was stirred in his heart.   
Shego looked at Dr. Drakken, surprised that he was actually affected by the scene. "Drakken isn't that bad," she thought, "a little dense, but not that bad. He could lose the ponytail, though." Shego, then, spoke out loud. "Come on, Dr. Drakken," she said pulling at his arm.   
"Where are we going?"  
"We're leaving," she declared as she switched off the electrobeam on the cage bars.  
"Why?"  
"We're giving them a break."  
"What's come over you, Shego?"  
"I'm a hopeless romantic. Besides, we can come back for the laser and use it for something else."  
"Okay," Drakken said with a smile. Shego smiled back. He liked her smile. Drakken hit the button to open the cage door. Then he offered Shego his arm. With a grin, Shego took it.  
"Asian food, tonight, Shego?" Drakken asked.  
"I'd love that! You know, I know this Japanese restaurant called Sakura, where they cook right infront of you, it's really nice."  
"Then it's a date!" Drakken declared.   
The confused lovers, Ron and Kim, looked in the direction Drakken and Shego walked in.   
"You have any idea what just happened here?" Ron asked.  
"No, and I'm not going to question it," was Kim's reply and the two leaned in for another kiss.  
  
And as all my stories shall end:  
They lived happily ever after  
  
THE END 


End file.
